A conventional absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, a urine absorbent pad, a sanitary napkin, or the like generally comprises a liquid-permeable top sheet, which faces the wearer and receives excrement in use, a liquid-impermeable back sheet and an absorbent core, which is interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet and absorbs the excrement permeated through the top sheet. The absorbent core is formed by pulp and SAP (super absorbent polymer) or the like.
Among these absorbent articles, there may be a relatively bulky cushion layer constituted by hydrophilic fibers is provided between the absorbent core and the top sheet, so as to improve fitting property to the urogenital organs or environs of the wearer when it comes into contact with the crotch region of the wearer and to prevent side leakage of excrement such as urine or menses blood.
However, because the shape of the crotch region differs from one individual to another, the absorbent article having the above-mentioned cushion layer does not necessarily provide a close fit in the crotch region.
Particularly in aged people, there are remarkable differences in the shapes of the crotch region (including the urogenital organs and the inguinal region) or the abdominal region or the region between the buttocks of individuals due to shrinking of the flesh, loosening or wrinkling of the skin accompanied by age. Thus, there are many cases that a disposable diaper, a urine absorbent pad, or the like for caring for aged people cannot provide a close fit in the crotch region, etc. Further, the amount of urination of an aged person per episode is much greater than that of a baby. Thus, if the disposable diaper or the urine absorbent pad does not provide a close fit in the crotch region, urine leaks from the sides thereof, which results in wet clothes or sheets.